1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system, a server apparatus, and a terminal apparatus, and more particularly to an image display system, a server apparatus, and a terminal apparatus by which images are displayed as a slide show.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently the use of e-commerce through mobile terminals is increasing year by year. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-309342 and 2002-117292, information introducing commodities (recommendation information) is often transmitted to mobile terminals. Many of these transmissions are information distribution and commodity introduction by HTML, text e-mail, and the like.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situations, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image display system, a server apparatus, and a terminal apparatus by which commodity images that tend to be selected by the user can be smoothly and efficiently displayed on the user's terminal without requiring the user's effort.